Naruto Alternative Story Chapter 1 Naruto Uzumaki
by Aar4567
Summary: hm
1. Chapter 1

Up the mountain side in the leaf village forest there was a 10 Year Old Boy named Naruto Uzumaki

Naruto was sitting at a lake fishing and 3 fishes comes out Naruto kicks the fishes so hard it knocks them out

"Alright that should do for lunch." Said Naruto

As a Skinny Pretty Pink Haired Girl wearing a Pink Shirt came

"Hey little boy where are your parents. "Said a 11 Year Old Sakura

"I dont have no parents." Said Naruto

"What? So then where do u live at?" Said Sakura

"In this forest." Said Naruto

"Why?" Said Sakura

Beacause everybody in the village hates me. Said Naruto Sadly

"It's ok let me take u to my sensei." Said Sakura

"Ok."Said Naruto as he and Sakura left the forest "So what is your name?"

"My name is Sakura Haruno." Said Sakura

"Wow that's a pretty name." Said Naruto as he noticed how pretty Sakura was "My name is Naruto Uzumaki"

"Oh thank you." Said Sakura

a little boy walks by

"Mommy there's that boy" Said The little boy as he looked at Naruto evily

"Don't even look at him son" Said The boy's mom

as they walked away

"See this is why I didn't want to come here" Said Naruto

"Don't worry my sensei isn't like that they are just acting like jerks" Said Sakura

"I'm hungry" Said Naruto

"Well there's a ramen shop over their." Said Sakura as she looked at the Ramen Shop

"What's that?" "Is the food good there?" Said Naruto

"Yeah". Said Sakura

Naruto and Sakura went in the Ramen Shop Naruto ate the Ramen

"This is GOOD I never ate food this good before!" Said Naruto

"Really? What was u eating all that time?" Said Sakura

"Fish." Said Naruto

That's all you would eat Said Sakura

"Yeah I also use to be in the leaf village when my Grandpa Jiraya use to take care of me but then he died." Said Naruto Sadly

"What happened to him?" Said Sakura

"I dont know I just woke up one morning and he was dead and ever since then my life has sucked and people starting treating me like a outcast so I left the village and lived in the forest." Said Naruto

"Oh im sorry all that happened." Said Sakura Sadly

after walking for a hour Naruto and Sakura were at Kakashi's House as a Tall Man with white hair with a mask covering his face wearing a jonin vest

"Hey Sakura who's that you got with you" Said Kakashi

"This is my friend Naruto Uzumaki" Said Sakura

"Hey Naruto, so what did u come here for? Said Kakashi

"So that a lot of people will acknowledge me." Said Naruto

"Then u need to become the next hokage everybody acknowledge's them" Said Kakashi

"Then I want to become the next hokage" Said Naruto

"Well first u need to become a ninja and I think I can help u so have u graduated from the academy"

Said Kakashi

"What Academy?" Said Naruto

The ninja academy the place where kids go before they become a ninja Said Kakashi

"No." Said Naruto

"Well I use to be academy teacher so I'll tell u what if u can get me the rare makeout paradice book then I'll teach u" Said Kakashi

I hope u liked this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well I use to be a academy teacher so I'll tell u what if u can get me the rare makeout paradice book then I'll boost your rank up to a genin and then i'll teach u" Said Kakashi

"What is a makeout paradice book?" Asked Naruto

"it's this." Said Kakashi as he showed Naruto book

"Isn't that a book for perverts?" Asked Naruto

"No it's a entertainment book" Said Kakashi with a perverted smile

"My grandpa Jiraya use to write books like that." Said Naruto

"What did u just say Jiraya was your grandpa" Said Kakashi

"Yeah." Said Naruto

"His my dad. and is your dad Minato Sensei?" Asked Kakashi

"I don't know my parents died before I meet them." Said Naruto

"Well im assuming Minato is your dad since you look just like him I was his student" Said Kakashi

"Oh you was...who is he?" Asked Naruto

"He was the 4th Hokage" Said Kakashi

"So my dad's the 4th Hokage?" Asled Naruto

"I think so." Said Kakashi

"Alright im going to get the book now" Said Naruto as he left Kakashi's House

Meanwhile a Tall Blue Haired 11 Year Old Boy wearing a blue shirt with a uchiha crest named Sasuke on it was sitting a resturant listening to 2 leaf ninjas talk

"I heard of this powerful jonin Kakashi the copycat ninja he is powerful." Said Leaf Ninja 1

"I know anybody who trains under him becomes very strong." Said Leaf Ninja 2

"Maybe have this Kakashi can give me enough power to kill him." thought Sasuke as he left the resturant searching to find Kakashi

Meanwhile Naruto went to a book shop in village he saw the rare makeout paradice book

"Hey can I buy that?" Said Naruto as he pointed at the book

"Get away from here." Said The Store Owner Coldly

Naruto came back to Kakashi's House

"What happened? Where's the book?" Said Kakashi

"I found it but the store owner wouldn't let me buy it" Said Naruto Sadly

"Ok." Said Kakashi

"Hey Somebody is coming" Said Naruto

"Oh your right" said Kakashi

As Sasuke came to Kakashi's Place

"Are you the copycat ninja Kakashi i've hear about?" Said Sasuke

"Yeah" Said Kakashi

"Kakashi I am Sasuke Uchiha I came from the leaf village please allow me to be your student so I can learn how to be as strong of a ninja as you?" Asked Sasuke

"Im sorry Sasuke but I don't train just anyone." Said Kakashi

"That's why I got this for you." Said Sasuke as he hand out a issue from the Makeout Paradice Book

"Oh give me." Said Kakashi pervertedly

"I heard that you liked to read them so I bought one in exchange that u would train me Said Sasuke

"So who are you his student?" Asked Sasuke as he looked at Naruto

"Yeah im Naruto Uzumaki." Said Naruto

"I dont know why he picked you as his student you look very weak." Said Sasuke

"Hey I'll you how strong I am!" Said Naruto with fire in his eyes

"Sasuke this issue is good but it isn't the new issue that I want so you and Naruto will go out and search for the new issue and find it and then yall can train as ninja's under me" Said Kakashi As Naruto and Sasuke left


	3. Chapter 3

As Naruto and Sasuke went into several book shops but couldn't find the book

"Sasuke do you think we will ever find the book?" Said Naruto

"It should be here somewhere we just got to keep looking." Said Sasuke

Meanwhile in a bar there was a bounty for a B rank Criminal with 2 men with Black cloaks over their body and maskes over their head as 2 leaf ninja's was looking at it.

"So do you think you can find these Demon Brothers?" Said Leaf Ninja 1 as he threw a kunai at the bounty

"Just trust me I sensed their chakra here earlier." Said Leaf Ninja 2

As somebody arrives in the bar

There here Said Leaf Ninja 1 as he pulls out a kunai

2 men with blue hair and a jonin vest shirt on come in the bar

"Oh it's not them." Said Leaf Ninja 1 as he puts down his kunai

And then a puff of smoke appeared and the Demon Brothers emerge

"What it was a transformation jutsu." Said Leaf Ninja 2 Surpringly

as the Demon Brothers takes the 2 leaf ninja's by surprise cutting them with their claws which kills them as the Bar Owner pulls a kunai to try and stab one of them as the 1st demon brother grabs his arm stopping the kunai as the other one came behind him using his to cut him which kills him as they stole all the money out of the store everybody starts running out the bar

as Naruto and Sasuke keeps searching for another book shop in the forest

"I dont think were going to find a book shop in the forest." Said Sasuke

"I dont get it why dose Kakashi Sensei want ous to get this book I mean it just seems like a perverted book to me?" Said Naruto

"Maybe Kakashi likes reading those books as much as you want to be hokage have you ever thought about that?" Said Sasuke

"No, but I still dont get it." Said Naruto

Meanwhile as the Demon Brothers were running a bunch of Leaf Police Ninja's were following them

the Ninja Cops then threw kunais and shurikens at the Demon Brothers which hittted them

We got him Said Ninja Cop and then a puff of smoke appeared and there was a log

"What a subsitition jutsu." Said A Ninja Cop

as a chain wrapped around the Ninja Cops and squeezed them so hard they died

Meanwhile Naruto and Sasuke finally find the shop where the rare makeout paradice book is at where they see ninja cops running after the Demon Brothers

"What's happening over there?" Said Naruto

"I dont know let's check it out." Said Sasuke as him and Naruto ran toward the battlefield

as they see all the Ninja Cops on the ground defeated as they try to kill Naruto too but Sasuke throws a shuriken at their chain getting it stuck to a tree as he jumped up throwing a kunai at it too

"It wont come out." Said Demon Brother Meizu

as Sasuke grabbed and kicked both Demon Brothers

"Wow." Said Naruto

The Demon Brothers let go of their chains attacking Naruto and about to attack Sasuke until Kakashi showed and grabs them

"Kakashi Sensei? How did you know we were here?" Said Naruto

"Yall was gone for a long time so I had a hunch yall was fighting someone" Said Kakashi "I already saw the battle I could have came sooner I just thought you would be able to handle yourself but anyway good job Sasuke"

"I couldn't do anything...I was useless but Sasuke he was able to do good in his 1st fight...he wasn't afraid at all." thought Naruto Shamefully

"Hey are you hurt scaredy cat?" Said Sasuke Mockingfully

"Sasuke!" Said Naruto

"Naruto dont move too much these guys have poisen in their claws we need to take the poisen out of you now" Said Kakashi

Naruto feeling frustrated and weak stabs a kunai into his hand removing the poisen

"Why am I so different from Sasuke? I should be stronger then him I worked hard every day while I was in the forest and this is the result of my training? No I will never be frightened and try to back out of things. Im not going to lose to you Sasuke" as he pointed at Sasuke

"Naruto it's nice you took out the poisen but if you lose too much blood your going to die." Said Kakashi

"I CANT DIE LIKE THIS!" Said Naruto

"Show me your hand." Said Kakashi

"HELP ME!" Said Naruto

"His wound is already starting to heal." Thought Kakashi as he started looking at the Naruto's wound

"Am I ok?" Asked Naruto

"You should be fine" Said Kakashi as he put a bandage on Naruto's hand and they bought the rare makeout paradice book and left


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura came to Kakashi's house

"I got those items you want Kakashi Sensei" Said Sakura as she handed Kakashi the items

"Thank you and since Naruto and Sasuke got the makeout paradice book for me you 3 will now become ninja's." Said Kakashi

"3?" Said Sakura

"Yeah I forgot to tell you Sasuke will now be part of our team." Said Kakashi as he pointed at Sasuke

as Sakura looked at Sasuke not noticing him at first her heart starting

"Wow look how handsome he is." Said Inner Sakura

"I know." thought Sakura

"Now like I was saying you 3 have graduated here's yall's leaf village headbands." Said Kakashi as he gave Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura their headbands

"YES IM A NINJA NOW NINJA!" Said Naruto excitingly as he put on his headband

"Yah were ninja now cha." Said Inner Sakura as she put on her headband

Sasuke just smiled a bit as he put on his headband

"So starting now we will be called Team 7." Said Kakashi

"Team 7 huh. I kind of like that name." Said Naruto

"Alright so before we start training we need a spot to train at and I know the spot so meet me at the survival training field at 2:00 PM." Said Kakashi

"Ok." Said Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura

Naruto,Sasuke and Sakura arrive at the place only for it to be 5:00 PM and he still didn't come until he finally showed up

"Hey everyone ready for your 1st day of training?" Asked Kakashi

"YOUR LATE" Yelled Naruto and Sakura

"Well a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way" Said Kakashi "now before I test you 3 on anything new I need to find out yall's current ability so I want you to run toward this rock and back" Said Kakashi as he points at rock

"Alright ladies 1st" Said Sakura as she runs toward rock and back

"Hm 21.5 Seconds." Said Kakashi "Hm seems like your going to have to improve your speed"

"Ok I'll improve it." Said Sakura

"Can I go now Kakashi Sensei?" Asked Naruto

"Sure on your mark get, set , go." Said Kakashi

as Naruto ran toward the rock and back

"15.3 Seconds." Said Kakashi "next up is Sasuke" as Sasuke started running toward the rock and back

"Wow Sasuke's fast while looking at Sasuke run." Thought Sakura

"12 Seconds flat not too shabby Sasuke wins." Said Kakashi

"What? That's it I demand a rematch." Said Naruto Upsetingly

"Don't be a sour loser Naruto." Said Sasuke Mockingly

"Sasuke!" Said Naruto about to hit Sasuke

"No you will not lay a finger on my Sasuke" Said Sakura as she jumped infront of Naruto "isn't that right Sasuke want to go out after we finish training?"

"You honestly think I would out with someone as annoying as you." Said Sasuke

"Alright cut it out you guys I want yall to see this." Said Kakashi as he was getting as he ran to the rock at lightning speed

"Wow that was fast Kakashi Sensei" Said Naruto

"What's my time?" Asked Kakashi

"6.2 Seconds your fast." Said Sakura

"No it's not all jonin move that speed." Said Kakashi

"All of them?" Said Naruto

"Yeah most of them." Said Kakashi "Now let's get on to the final training exercise for today this exercise will be a non team exercise it will be to find this stone" Said Kakashi as he held out a stone with the name Kakashi Hatake written on it as he throws it into the forest "whoever gets the stone back and meets me at my house 1st will win a Ramen pork soup."

"Ramen Soup." thought Naruto as he remembered how when he was with Sakura at the Ramen Shop remembering how good it was

"But if nobody comes to my house and get me the stone back within a hour then nobody will eat." Said Kakashi

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura split up running to the forest

"Where can that stone be?" Thought Sakura as she looked around to see snakes and bugs crawling around

Sasuke starts looking around

"Not there, Not there." Said Sasuke

"Oh man it's going to take forever for me to find this stone." Said Naruto as he looked at a stone that looked almost exactually like the stone Kakashi threw "I have a idea." Said Naruto with a smile as he took out a kunai and scrapped the words Kakashi Hatake on the rock

Naruto arrives at Kakashi's house as Kakashi is making ramen pork soup

"It was hard but I found it." Said Naruto Faking being exhausted as he gave Kakashi the stone

Kakashi looked at it carefully

"Nice try but I can tell this is a fake" Said Kakashi as he threw the stone out the window "Now go out and find me the real stone if you want that Ramen dinner." Said Kakashi

"Ok." Said Naruto

Sakura was frightened by all the bugs crawling around in the woods as she pulled out her kunai stabing them as she bumped into Sasuke from behind

"Ah..oh Sasuke it's just you and you found the stone." Said Sakura as she saw Sasuke and the stone

"Yeah." Said Sasuke

"Oh darn it didn't work." Said Naruto as he looked in the forest to see Sasuke "Sasuke has the stone." Said Naruto as he ran to wear Sasuke was

"Hey Sasuke give me that stone." Said Naruto

"Ok I'll tell you what if you can defeat me in a battle then the stone is yours." Said Sasuke

"That should be easy." Said Naruto

as Naruto punch him only to get his fist caught by Sasuke the moment it came toward him as then Sasuke kicked Naruto's legs making him lose his balance causing him to fall

"Wow your even weaker than I thought and since I won the stone is mine." Said Sasuke as he opened his hands to see the stone was gone

"Sorry Sasuke nothing personal I still love you but I must have that Ramen dinner." Said Sakura as she ran off with the stone only for Sasuke to catch up with her

"I found that stone fair and square now give me it back." Said Sasuke

"No give me it." Said Naruto

as then all 3 of them started grabbing on the stone

"Wait maybe this was a test to see how good our teamwork is."Said Sakura

"Maybe it could be." Said Naruto

So all 3 of them went to Kakashi's House and gave Kakashi the stone

"Only 1 of yall was suppose to give me the stone yall broke the rules I hope yall ready for the consuquences!" Yelled Kakashi as the clouds starting getting dark "Any last words?"

"Were all on this team together." Said Sasuke

"Yeah we 3 have this stone because the 3 of ous are 1." Said Sakura

"Yeah believe it." Said Naruto

"The 3 of yall 1? yall pass." Said Kakashi as the dark clouds dissappered

"What?" Said Sakura

"Yall pass this test was designed the opposite at what I said I just wanted to see how yall would do if yall had to turn aganist each other but it seems like yall would still be team and knowing that is why yall can continue being my students." Said Kakashi as he gave a thumbs up to them "So now here's some ramen pork soup on a job well done." as he gave each of them their's


	5. Chapter 5

Kakashi heard the alarm clock and woke up to another ninja day

"Naruto Sasuke wake up it's time to get starting" Said Kakashi to the still sleep Naruto and Sasuke as they woke up

"I dont even think the birds are awake yet." Said Naruto with a yawn

"Stop talking just start dressing you 2 and I'll wake up Sakura." Said Kakashi

as Kakashi woke up Sakura

"Good morning Kakashi Sensei." Said Sakura

"I want to go over this with yall I am training yall to become stronger but I this strength isn't so yall would go mad with power because I dont train people like that. Understand?" Said Kakashi

"Understand." Said Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura

"Now do yall think yall can survive my dangerous training schedule." Said Kakashi

"Yes Kakashi Sensei" Said Naruto and Sakura

"Alright I already know all of yall's running abilites but I want to know what kind of jutsu's yall know so show me yall's jutsu's." Said Kakashi "Starting with Sasuke."

"Alright."Said Sasuke as he ran through hand signs "Fire Style: Fireball jutsu" as a ball of fire came out of his mouth

"Impressive... next up is Sakura" Said Kakashi

"Blossum Shuriken jutsu" Said Sakura as she ran through hand signs and then Blossums from tress formed into shurikens

"Not bad now Naruto it's your turn now." Said Kakashi

"Shadow Clone jutsu" Said Naruto as he did a hand sign only for a awful made clone of himself to come out in a puff of smoke

"Looks like your going to have to work to improve that jutsu" Said Kakashi "So Naruto you will stay here to work on the jutsu while I show Sasuke and Sakura to the thing I want them to do" Saud Kakashi

"Ok I'll have this jutsu done in a hour believe it." Said Naruto as Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi left

"Here's what yall will be doing delievering milk to where their suppose to go." Said Kakashi

as a leaf chunin ninja handed Kakashi the delievery map

"This is the delievery route I usually take." Said leaf chunin ninja

"Wow that's a lot of milk." Said Sakura

"Ready yall can each take 1 of these crates so yall can deliever them across the countryside" Said Kakashi pointing at crates

"Come on im a girl do I have to do this?" Asked Sakura

"Yes if you want to be a ninja." Said Kakashi

"You sure they can do it because every bottle needs to be delieverd by breakfast" Said leaf chunin ninja

"Don't worry I'll have them moving as fast as lightning now get started" Said Kakashi as Sasuke and Sakura started lifting the milk

"So how can this be training?" Asked Sakura

"You will see." Said Kakashi as he,Sasuke and Sakura left

"Skip 2,3,4" Sang Kakashi

"This is heavy." Said Sakura

"Don't worry we only have 2 Miles left" Said Kakashi

as they got to the house as Sakura delieverd the milk to the house

"Now for the next mile" Said Kakashi

"There's more?" Asked Sakura weakly

"Yeah there is" Said Kakashi "Now too make this faster lets zig zag across the tress." as they zigzagged across the tress

"Finally I got here." Said Sasuke as he delievered the bottle of milk to the house

"Thank you" Said Leaf Ninja as he took the milk "You most be training these guys for the Chunin Exams."

"Yeah if they get themselves together" Said Kakashi

"Oh that's only 7 Months from today" Said Leaf Ninja

"The Chunin Exams." Said Sasuke and Sakura

"Yeah where yall can have a shot at becoming Chunin and make sure to do yall very best because they only hold them once every 3 Years." Said Kakashi

Meanwhile Naruto finally mastered the Shadow Clone Jutsu as he ran to where Sasuke,Sakura and Kakashi was

"Kakashi Sensei I mastered the Shadow Clone jutsu." Said Naruto as he made a handsign as a puff of smoke came and there was 50 Clones that came out

"Oh you did master it" Said Kakashi

"Wow that's a jonin level technique Said Leaf Ninja

"Yeah with a technique like that you might win the chunin exams." Said Kakashi

"Oh the Chunin Exams." Said Naruto

"Yeah like I was telling Sasuke and Sakura they start in 7 Months so were going to be training hard"Said Kakashi

"Ok" Said Naruto


	6. Chapter 6

"Sasuke im at point B." Said Sasuke over microphone

"Sakura im at point C." Said Sakura over microphone

"Naruto im at Point A believe it." Said Naruto over microphone

"The target has moved." Said Kakashi over microphone as a cat comes out from the forest

"There it is" Said Naruto as he saw the cat

"What's your distance from the target?" Asked Kakashi over microphone

"5 meters im ready just give the signal." Said Naruto over microphone

"Im ready too." Said Sasuke over microphone

"So am I." Said Sakura over microphone

"Alright...now" Said Kakashi over microphone

as Naruto jumped out of the forest and got the cat

"I got him." Said Naruto

"We have a positive idea." Said Sasuke over microphone

"Ok lost pet tora captured mission accomplished." Said Kakashi

"CAN WE GET A BETTER MISSION THEN THIS I HATE CATS!" Yelled Naruto over microphone

as they went to the Hokage office

"Aw I never thought I see my kitty again" Said Leaf Village Lady as she was hugging the cat tight

"Stupid cat it deserves to be squashed" Said Naruto

"Now for Team 7 I have 7 available tasks" Said 3rd Hokage "among them are baby sitting the chief counselor's kid"

"No I want to go on a real mission something challenging not this little kid stuff even the training I do with Kakashi Sensei seems like little kid stuff" Said Naruto

"His got a point" Thought Sasuke

"Naruto is becoming such a pain" Thought Sakura

"Naruto I dont think you understand the taskes you've been given many kinds of requests come into our village every day from baby sitting to assaination these requests are carefully ranked as A,B,C or D Mission depending on their difficulty we ninja's are ranked to as Hokage, Jonin, Chunin and Genin and the rank of the ninja decides on what ranked mission we should give you and if the mission is sucessful then our village gets a small fee and since yall are low leveled genin ninja yall get D rank Mission." Said 3rd Hokage holding a scroll with D ranked Missions

"So I had this miso ramen today." Said Naruto

"Silence." Said 3rd Hokage

"I dont need to be lectured im a ninja and I want a ninja mission." Said Naruto

"Ok since you are so determined im going to give you a C rank Mission there's a fire in the main house of the Hyuga clan you will have to save the people there and put out the fire." Said 3rd Hokage

Naruto,Sasuke,Sakura and Kakashi arrive at the main house to see it on fire

"Are you the head leader of the main house?" Said Kakashi

"Yeah im him Hiashi is my name."Said Hiashi standing next too a few other Hyuga Clan ninja's

"So what caused this?" Asked Kakashi

"We dont know we just remember it being on fire." Said Hiashi

"Is there anyway to stop it?" Asked Kakashi

"Yeah the Bansho Fan I heard a rumor that a ninja named Asuma Sarutobi has it." Said Hiashi

"Alright where is he?" Said Kakashi

"I dont know and you go and get my daughter Hinata Hyuga I think she is somewhere in the leaf village forest" Said Hiashi

"Ok we will get her alright were going to split up Sasuke Sakura I want you 2 to go into the house to get the rest of the people that's in there out" Said Kakashi as Sasuke and Sakura went into the house "Naruto I want you to go get Hinata Hyuga who is in the leaf village forest here's a picture of her" as he gave Naruto a picture of her "And go find Asuma Sarutobi so we can get the bansho fan from him and I'll try to stop the fire from getting any worse." Said Kakashi as he ran through hand signs "Water Style Water Vortex jutsu" Said Kakashi as a pool of water came out but still not enough to vanquish the flames

"Alright" Said Naruto as he left into the leaf vilage forest and saw Hinata "Hey are you Hinata Hyuga?" Asked Naruto

"Yes but I dont think I know who you are..do you love me?" Asked Hinata Shyfully

"Well I know you seem like a pretty nice person to meet." Said Naruto

"But I dont know if my dad will let me have a boyfriend yet." Said Hinata

"Well dont worry about that my sensei sent me here to come get you and find this guy named Asuma so we can go get the bansho fan" Said Naruto

"Really? That's so sweet of you." Said Hinata

then Naruto and Hinata left to find Asuma ...Hinata started looking at Naruto blushing at him

"Im not sure where Asuma is so maybe we should stop somewhere to ask for directions." Said Naruto

"Whatever you say." Said Hinata laughing

"What are you laughing about?" Asked Naruto

"Nothing just some handsome guy I meet." Said Hinata Blushing even more

"Is that all you think about?" Asked Naruto

"Do you know where Asuma Sarutobi is?" Asked Naruto

"Over there." Said Anko as she pointed to the Asuma's House

"Thank you." Said Naruto as him and Hinata left and found Asuma's House

"Hey are you Asuma Sarutobi?" Asked Naruto

"Yeah who are you?" Asked Asuma


	7. Chapter 7

"Yeah who are you?" Asked Asuma

"Im the future hokage Naruto Uzumaki." Said Naruto

"Future hokage?" Said Asuma

"Yeah that's my dream to become and someday im going to make it a reality." Said Naruto

"Well your going to have to work hard to make that dream come true..you cant just become hokage over night you know." Said Asuma

"Yeah I know and I am going to work hard." Said Naruto

"So what did you 2 Kids come here for?" Asked Asuma

"For the bansho fan." Said Naruto

"Bansho fan yeah I have that it's a magical fan wave it once and it causes a heavy wind the 2nd time it's waved a ran cloud appears and the 3rd time it rans a lot." Said Asuma

"Perfect can we have it?" Said Naruto

"Now hold on the bansho fan is very powerful and yall are just genin I dont think yall can handle it's power." Said Asuma

"But we have to put out the flames of our house there so hot that none of my clan can get into our houses please help ous Asuma Sensei." Said Hinata

"Well the bansho fan could definitely put out that fire so since this is something serious I'll let yall hold it." Said Asuma

"Where is it" Asked Asuma trying to find it "oh now I remember while I was smoking one of my cigarettes the cigarette lighter I use accidentally fell on the bansho fan and burned it so I threw it away." Said Asuma

"No now my main house of my clan is going to be on fire forever im never going to get to sleep in my bed again." Cryed Hinata

"Stop crying Hinata I'll go there and put out the flames myself." Said Asuma

"You can really do that?" Asked Naruto

"Well of course im a jonin a elite ninja you know. Alright now lets go." Said Asuma as he,Naruto and Hinata left

Meanwhile Sasuke and Sakura got all of the people out of fire

"Alright we got everyone out." Said Sasuke

"Are they ok?" Asked Kakashi as he was still trying to weaken the flames with his water vortex jutsu

"They dont seem to have anything worse than a 2nd degree burn." Said Sakura

"Ok after we finish this mission well take them to the hospital." Said Kakashi as he looked to see Naruto and Hinata

"Oh my little girl im glad to see that your ok." Said Hiashi as he hugged Hinata

"So do you get the bansho fan from Asuma?" Asked Kakashi

"No he said he accidentally burned it so he had to throw it away." Said Naruto

"What the bansho fan is ruined." Said Kakashi

"Yes but he said he could put the fire out himself." Said Naruto

"That's impossible I dont believe it." Said Kakashi

"There he is now." Said Naruto as they saw Asuma

"So Kakashi Hatake this is your team." Said Asuma as he pointed at Naruto,Sasuke and Sakura

"Yeah im getting them ready for the chunin exams." Said Kakashi

"Hey guys I dont think this is the time to talk because the fire is getting worse." Said Hiashi as he cut off Kakashi and Asuma's conversation

"Alright." Said Asuma as he pulled out 2 Blades as Chakra started to dance around the blades as he threw the 2 blades into the burning houses

"Hey Kakashi Sensei why did he throw the blades into the fire I mean what's that going to do?" Asked Naruto

"I dont know." Said Kakashi

"Wind Release:Verdant Mountain's Violent Flame." Said Asuma as he ran thourgh hand signs and then suddentally a large gust of powerful wind about the size and strength of a tornado came out from beneath the flames causing a explosion as the smoke cleared there was nothing but the Asuma's Blades remaining

"Oh no the flames were gone but our houses were destroyed in the explosion along with all our stuff." Said Hiashi

"What." Said Asuma as he turned around "Wow I didn't know I was that strong." Said Asuma surprised by his own strength

"Now what are we going to do?" Asked Hiashi "We have no where to sta

"It dosen't look like the damages to bad we could rebuild our houses and I checked the remains and some of our clan's secrets survived the fire." Said a meber from the hyuga clan

"Alright then lets get started and we are grateful that you did this Asuma." Said Hiashi as he shook Asuma's hand

"Oh no problem." Said Asuma

"Alright it's time to get back to the village." Said Kakashi as him,Naruto,Sasuke and Sakura left

"Wait hold on." Said Hinata as she caught up with them "There's something I want to tell Naruto."

"What is it Hinata?" Asked Naruto

"I just was wondering...is you ever going to think about me?" Asked Hinata as she started playing with her hands shyfully

"Yeah is you ever going to think about me?" Said Naruto

"Oh my." Said Hinata as she turned red and passed out

"What's wrong with her?" Asked Sasuke

"I dont know." Said Naruto

"Hinata, Hinata, Hinata." Said Sakura as she tried to wake Hinata up as Hinata finally woke up

"Well see yall later." Said Kakashi as he,Naruto and Sakura waved to everybody as they left


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey Sakura what's up?" Asked Naruto as he left Kakashi's house and went outside to Sakura and also Sasuke who in which he rolled his eyes to in which Sasuke also did the same thing to Naruto

"Not again they've been like this ever since we got back from our last mission." Thought Sakura

"Cha hurry up Kakashi Sensei." Said Inner Sakura

as Kakashi finally came out of his house

"YOUR LATE AGAIN." Yelled Naruto and Sakura

"Sorry I was just cutting my hair." Said Kakashi

"LIAR." Yelled Naruto and Sakura

"Can we skip this beginner stuff today I want a real mission where I can fell like im a real ninja im all fired up for a real mission." Said Naruto with fire in his eyes

"Ok I get it but can you calm down." Said Kakashi

"Sasuke he thinks he so cool the way he rescues people." Thought Naruto as he turned around staring at Sasuke "on our missions trying to make me look weak but today I'll show him."

"His so annoying." Thought Sakura

as they went on a lot of missions in which Naruto failed in

"You always have to over do it." Said Sakura as her and Sasuke had Naruto's arm on their shoulders

"Why dont you just quit while your behind it will be less embarrassing if you do." Said Sasuke

"That's it im taking you down." Said Naruto as he was about to hit Sasuke

"You know your becoming a real pest you know that." Said Sakura as she put her arm infront of her and Naruto

"Guess were not making a lot of progress on teamwork thing." Said Kakashi with a sigh

"Yeah that's right our teamwork is all jacked up because of you Sasuke." Said Naruto

"Whatever im leaving." Said Sasuke as he left

"So am I." Said Kakashi "I have to report the progress we did on these missions." as Kakashi left too

"Wait Sasuke let me go with you." Said Sakura as she caught up with Sasuke "So I was just thinking do you want to go get some dumplings together?" Asked Sakura

"Didn't I just tell you your not my type your too annoying almost as annoying as Naruto." Said Sasuke

"So it's just the 2 of ous now Sakura so do you want to go out with me?" Asked Naruto

"Go out with you...no way the only man im in love with is Sasuke." Said Sakura

"Sasuke? What's so special about werido Sasuke." Said Naruto

"DONT TALK ABOUT SASUKE LIKE THAT!" Yelled Sakura as she punched Naruto

"Ow ok I wont talk about Sasuke like that anymore." Said Naruto

"Good." Said Sakura

as 2 boys from the sound village came one had a green shirt on with also green pants he also had brown hair the other one had a mask covring his face with a black shirt on he also had white hair

"Leaf genin good we can test our skills on them." Said Kirgiri

"Yeah lets do it." Said Gozu

as Gozu came behind Sakura and started chocking her

"Hey let her go." Said Naruto as he bold his fist up

"Let go of me." Said Sakura as she tried to pul herself free

"Put her down." Said Naruto as he charged up to Gozu

Gozu then made a hand sign then mud came out of his mouth which trapped him

"What is this I cant move." Said Naruto

"This is all yall can do I was expecting more than this." Said Gozu

"That's it when I get out of this im going to knock you into next week." Said Naruto

"Talk, talk that's all you can do what if I decide to break this girl's neck." Said Gozu as started choking Sakura harder as a shuriken flew and cut Gozu's hand letting Sakura go

"Ahhhh what was that?" Asked Gozu yelling in pain

"You sound ninja are way out of yall league you see not everyone in this village is a pushover." Said Sasuke holding 4 shurikens in his hand while standing in a tree

"SASUKE MY HERO!" Yelled Sakura

"Sasuke making me fell like a weakling again." Thought Naruto Jealously

"Wow this one's strong." Thought Kirgiri

"That's it your dead." Said Gozu as he ran through hand signs only to stop by the team leader Guren

"That's enough Gozu." Said Guren while standing in another tree

"How did he get there I couldn't even sense his presence?" Thought Sasuke

Meanwhile in the Hokage's office a bunch of jonin was there

"You've all been called here for a important purpose I think you all realize what this is about." Said 3rd Hokage

"Wow these 7 Months went by so fast I didn't even notice it was the date for the Chunin Exams." Thought Kakashi

"Im guessing all the other villages now about the Chunin Exams coming I've saw their genin in the village." Said Asuma

"Yeah as yall know we only have 2 more weeks till they begin." Said 3rd Hokage

"Now lets go." Said Guren as her, Gozu and Kigiri left

"Wait I can tell by yall's headband's that yall are from the sound village so what are yall doing in the leaf village without premission?" Asked Sakura

"Have you guys all been leaving under a rock? We have premission." Said Guren as she showed her premission ceretificate "And were here for the Chunin Exams." Added Guren

"Hey what's your name?" Asked Sasuke as he pointed to Guren

"My name is Guren im curious about you too because I saw the uchiha crest on the back of your shirt." Said Guren

"That's because I am a uchiha Sasuke Uchiha to be correct." Said Sasuke

"This is going to be a intersting Chunin Exam." Said Guren as he looked into Sasuke's eyes

back at the hokage office

"Alright it's time to show our canidates for the Chunin Exams." Said 3rd Hokage

"Kakashi Asuma is there anyone in your teams that you would recommend for the exams?" Asked 3rd Hokage "Kakashi you may begin." Added 3rd Hokage

"I lead Team 7 Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno I Kakashi Hatake recommend them for the Chunin Exams." Said Kakashi

"My Team is Team 10 Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi I Asuma Sarutobi recommend them for the Chunin Exams." Said Asuma

"He said to come here at 8:00 AM and it's 12:00 PM now I didn't even have time to comb my hair was is he always late." Said Sakura

"Yeah and I didn't even have time to take a shower." Said Naruto

"Ew that's gross." Said Sakura Disgustingly

"Sorry im late I got lost on the path of life." Said Kakashi as he came

"WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS LIEING ABOUT BEING LATE?" Yelled Naruto and Sakura

"Well here's the truth why im late I was recommending yall for the chunin exams here are the application fourms." Said Kakashi as he gave Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura the fourms

"Alright Kakashi Sensei you rock." Said Naruto as he hugged Kakashi

"Now all you need to do is send the fourms to the chunin exams room in 13 Days." Said Kakashi

"Chunin exams I'll be up aganist a lot of strong ninja." Said Naruto

"I hope I get the chance to fight that girl." Thought Sasuke

"How is im going to beat all this skilled ninja in the chunin exams I mean I cant even beat Naruto." Thought Sakura

As 13 Days passed

As a chunin examiner ninja hit Hinata as she was with her team 2 boys one had gray jacket on he also had brown hair and a dog on his head the other one had white shirt on and had black hair and black sunglasses on

"Im sorry but delicate dont belong here." Said Chunin Examiner Ninja as he looked at Hinata

"Nice speech now step aside and let me through." Said Sasuke as him, Naruto and Sakura came "and also release the genjutsu we can see through it."

"So you noticed the genjutsu." Said Chunin Examiner Ninja

"Go ahead tell them Sakura." Said Sasuke

"Yeah I already knew this was the 2nd floor." Said Sakura as the genjutsu faded

"Wow you did notice the illustion but I like to see you deal with this." Said Chunin Examiner Ninja as he was about to kick Sasuke and Sasuke about to kick him also only for there kicks to be stopped by Kiba's hand

"Oh hey Naruto." Said Hinata as he saw Naruto and his team

"Hey Hinata so your competing in the chunin exams too?" Asked Naruto

"Yeah my Sensei thinks it would be a good way to prove myself as a ninja." Said Hinata

"Ok well see you." Said Naruto as they left


	9. Chapter 9

Hinata daydreaming about Naruto as he left only to be interrupted by Shino

"Hey Hinata you knew them?" Asked Shino

"Yeah their the ones that saved my clan's people from a fire." Said Hinata

"Well I dont care about the other 2 but that uchiha one is who im iching to fight you know what im going to see how strong he is now." Said Kiba

"But we only have 2 more hours till the chunin exams begin and Kureni Sensei told ous to train till then." Said Shino

"Dont worry this will only take 10 Minutes." Said Kiba as he left

"Fine." Said Shino

as Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were walking

"Hey you with the attitude." Said a voice as they looked to see Kiba

"What do you want dog boy?" Asked Sasuke

"I want to fight you right here and right now my name is Kiba Inuzuka I want to pit my ninja skills up aganist you Sasuke Uchiha." Said Kiba as he pointed at Sasuke

"I cant believe he wants to fight Sasuke it's always Sasuke." Thought Naruto

"Careful you dont get more then you bargained for dog boy." Said Sasuke

"Alright then bring it on." Said Kiba

"No your fights with me." Said Naruto

"No the only one I want to fight is uchiha." Said Kiba

"Well tough chips." Said Naruto as he tried to punch Kiba only for Kiba to dodge it

"Now take this." Said Kiba as he took his dog akamaru off his head and he putted his fingers and legs on the ground and chakra started to dance around him as he hit naruto so fast that Sasuke and Sakura could barely see it which knocked Naruto out

"Wow his fast." Thought Sakura

"This should be fun." Said Sasuke

"Then lets begin." Said Kiba as he threw smoke bombs

"Smoke bombs." Said Sasuke as he saw 2 Kiba's trying to attack him only for them both 2 be dodged by him as Sasuke appeared out of the smoke untouched

"How did you dodge every single attack we did?" Asked Kiba

"I get it now you made a beast human clone to transform your dog into you and then used the smoke bombs so I cant see yall" Said Sasuke with his eyes closed "but that dosen't work on people who know the sharington." Said Sasuke as he opened his eyes to reveal his new sharington

"The sharington I finally see it for the first time and if im not correct it can follow a person's movements and copy them." Said Kiba

"Correct." Said Sasuke

"Well with a technique like that it looks like im going to have to use this." Said Kiba as he pulled out some food pills as he was about to eat them a turtle transformed into a skinny lady with black hair and red eyes appeared

"What just happened?" Asked Naruto as he regained conscious

"That was a transformation jutsu." Said Sakura

"What's a transfromation jutsu?" Asked Naruto

"A jutsu that allows the user to transform into anything it wants." Said Sakura

"Oh sounds like a neat jutsu." Said Naruto

"Kiba didn't I tell you to save those till the chunin exams." Said Kureni pointing at the food pills

"Oh im sorry Kureni Sensei I just got carried away." Said Kiba

"And also didn't I tell you to spend the last 2 hours to train for the chunin exams." Said Kureni

"Sorry I just.." Said Kiba as Kureni interrupted him

"No we only got 20 Minutes left so you are going to start training for the chunin exams in that last bit of time." Said Kureni as her and Kiba left

"That was a good battle im starting to get interested in this chunin exam thing lets get started Naruto Sakura." Said Sasuke as they left into the chunin exams room


	10. Chapter 10

"Glad all 3 of yall came now yall can enter the chunin exam room." Said Kakashi as Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura went in the chunin exam room

"Wow we have to face this many ninja." Said Sakura as she felt scared about all the ninja's that were in the room

"Hey Sakura who's this hunk of a teammate you got here." Said a girl with long blond hair whearing a purple shirt as she hugged Sasuke really tight

"Who's that?" Asked Naruto

"Her name's Ino Yamanaka or as I call it Ino Pig now get off of my Sasuke." Said Sakura

"Sasuke huh that's your name thanks for telling me billboard brow." Said Ino

"Sorry but Sasuke only goes out with pretty girls like me not pig looking girls like you." Said Sakura

"Oh yeah." Said Ino

"yeah." Said Sakura

"BILLBOARD BROW!" Yelled Ino

"INO PIG!" Yelled Sakura

as Ino's 2 teammates came one had a gray shirt on black pants and he also long black hair which was in a ponytail and the other one was fat and had a green shirt on with long puffy brown hair

"What's with all noise I cant even hear myself think." Said Shikamaru

"Well, well we meet again Sasuke." Said Kiba as he, Hinata and Shino showed up

"Yeah I guess we do meet again." Said Sasuke

"Oh hi Naruto." Said Hinata Shyfully

"Oh you 3 are here too." Said Shikamaru

"Yeah it looks like were the 9 rookies this is going to be fun atleast for those of ous good enough to make the cut right Sasuke." Said Kiba

"Yeah careful you dont lose to me." Said Sasuke

"Oh you just wait and see im going to blow you away because now I can use those food pills you saw in the saw in our last fight and once I eat those you wont be a match for me." Said Kiba

all the sudden a puff of smoke appeared and then when the smoke vanished a tall man with a scar on his face wearing a black jacket appeared

"Alright now we will begin the first exam I am Ibiki Morino and at this moment you worst enemy." Said Ibiki "So now hand over your paper work that gives you premission to get into the chunin exams and in exchange I will give you a number this number will determine where you seat well start the written once all of yall are seated." Said Ibiki as he held out a number

"What did he say written test?" Asked Naruto

As Naruto was seated at his table

"I dont even know where the others are seating im all alone." Thought Naruto

"Tough luck for Naruto I know writing isn't his strong point." Thought Sakura

"Naruto." Said a voice as Naruto looked beside his chair to see Hinata

"Oh where did you come from Hinata I didn't see you." Said Naruto

"Well I just came to say good luck." Said Hinata

"Thanks." Said Naruto

"Everyone eyes front there are a few rules you need to be aware of and I wont answer any questions so you better pay attention the 1st time rule 1 is the written part of the exam is written on point dedication system also you all begin the test with a perfect 10 points you will lose 1 point for every answer you get wrong so if you miss 3 your final score will be 7." Said Ibiki

"And if I miss 10 my final score will be 0." Thought Naruto

"Rule 2 teams will pass or fail based on the scores of all 3 members now rule 3 the chunin's you see in this room are here to watch you carefully for any signs of cheating if they spot any signs of cheating then they will subtract 2 points from your score and if they catch you 5 times then you will automatically be failed from the chunin exams." Said Ibiki

"Crap they make it where there's all sorts of ways for you to lose points." Thought Sakura

"Also if one teammate fails then the entire team will fail you will have 10 questions I will give you a paper with 9 questions on it I will then give you the 10th question in 2 more hours." Said Ibiki

"Oh no Sasuke and Sakura are going to kill me." Thought Naruto Nervously

"Now begin." Said Ibiki

"Wait what am I so scared about it's just a test I've done a lot harder things believe it so number 1 ok skip that one ok number 2." Thought Naruto

"Man and to top it all off these questions are extremly difficult Naruto dosen't have a chance at getting any of these questions right." Thought Sakura

"Ok skip that one." Thought Naruto as he looked at the paper

"That's intersting I completely dont understand any of these problems." Thought Sasuke as he closed his eyes

"This is hopeless I'll just have to cheat and try not to get caught." Thought Naruto

"Wait now I get it this test is designed not to test our knowledge but to test our ability to gather information." Thought Sasuke

"Oh man time is running out." Thought Naruto Frustratingly

"Naruto if you want I can show you my test." Said Hianta

"She'd let me look at her test why would she do that unless it's a trick no wait what am I thinking Hinata's too nice to pull a dirty trick like that." Thought Naruto

"Why do you want to show me your answers?" Asked Naruto

"It's... it's just I dont want you to leave." Said Hinata Shyfully "it just would be nice if all of the rookie 9 could stay together." Said Hinata Shyfully

"I guess that makes sense." Said Naruto "This is my lucky day I mean what are the chances of seating next to someone who wants you to cheat off their paper." Thought Naruto as he was about to look a kunai came flying at another person chair

"What's this about." Said a leaf genin scared

"5 strikes and your out you just falled the test now take your teammates and leave." Said Chunin examiner ninja

"Naruto go ahead look." Said Hinata

"Thanks I appreciate it but no im a ninja I dont need to cheat to pass this." Said Naruto

"Ok are you sure?" Asked Hinata

"Yeah because if I got caught I wouldn't want you to get in trouble." Said Naruto

"He cares oh my god he really does love me." Thought Hinata with hearts in her eyes

"I'll try copying the movements of his hand." Thought Sasuke as he used his Sharington

"Ok Sakura I see you have a brain in that big forehead of your's now how about you share it with me." Thought Ino as she made a hand sign "Mind transfer jutsu." Said Ino as she entered Sakura's Mind


	11. Chapter 11

"Listen up here's the 10th and final question." Said Ibiki

"Oh no everything's riding on this one believe it." Thought Naruto

"This is the last obstacle." Thought Sakura

"Here's the rules for this question so listen carefully and try not to let them frighten you." Said Ibiki

"If the rules are scary then what is the question like." Thought Naruto

"Rule 1 each of yall will be given a choose not to do the final question it's your decision and if you decide to not take the 10th question you will fail regardless of your answers to the other 9 which also means your teammates fail as well and also." Said Ibiki

"More rules enough already." Thought Sakura

"And if you accept the 10th question and get it wrong you will not only fail you will be band from taking the chunin exams ever again." Said Ibiki

"Hey what kind of rule is that there's a lot of people here who have taken the test before." Said Kiba

"I guess they were just lucky that I wasn't their examiner." Said Ibiki with a laugh "If your not feeling confident then you know you can always try again in another 3 Years." Added Ibiki

"If anyone of ous skip it then all 3 of ous fail forget it that's not going to happen and to top it off we only get 1 shot if we screw it up then we could never take this test again." Thought Sakura

"Now those who dont want to take the 10th question raise your hand now." Said Ibiki

"What could the question be I know if I get it wrong I'll be a genin for the rest of my life but I cant skip or we all will fail." Thought Naruto Nervously

"Well im not raising my hand but what about Naruto go on Naruto put your hand up it's ok we will just take it in 3 more years just think of yourself." Thought Sakura

as Naruto saw several people raise their hand

"Im not going to raise my hand because I never give up that's my ninja way believe it." Said Naruto as he put his hand down

"His got guts." Thought Sasuke

"That's my teammate." Thought Sakura Proudly

"That little squart gave everybody more energy to finish this test 75 of them left more than I expected." Thought Ibiki

"Alright for those of you left you've all passed the 1st exam." Said Ibiki

"Wait where's the 10th question?" Asked Sakura

"There never was one your decision was the answer to the 10th question." Said Ibiki with a laugh

"So the other 9 questions were just a waste of time." Said Guren

"No the exact opposite they had a important purpose to test how well you gather information under pressure that's why it was designed for the whole team so you would know what you did do or failed to do would effect the entire team I wanted to see how you handle the pressure the first 9 question were very difficult as you reliazed almost impossible for a genin to know so I think yall came to knowing that yall would have to cheat if yall wanted to pass so I disguised 2 chunin who already knew the answers to seat next to yall so those who were caught at it failed information it can help you very much on missions there would be times where you would have to risk your life for it." Said Ibiki as he took off his headband to reveal all kinds of scars on his head "So I gave yall the choice to skip the question knowing that it meant both you and your teammates would fail or you could try your chances knowing that if you got it wrong you would lose your chance of ever being a chunin it was a lose lose situation but the same kind of stuff chunin have to face every day but as for the rest of yall yall have earned the right to continue on to the next exam I here by state that this part of the chunin exam has been completed." Said Ibiki with a smile


	12. Chapter 12

As a familiar looking lady came in

"Heads up kiddies I'll be your next exam instructer Anko Mitarashi which is my name." Said Anko

"Hey that's the lady who helped me to Asuma Sensei." Thought Naruto

"Alright now if your ready for the next test follow me!" Yelled Anko "How many of them are they Ibiki I cant believe you let this many people pass you must be getting soft." Added Anko

"Or it could be a strong crowd of canidates this year." Said Ibiki

"Well they sure dont look it by the time im done with them only 8 will be remaining." Said Anko

"Only 8." Said Sakura

"This is going to be fun." Said Anko with a laugh "Yall have had it easy so far but things are going to be different starting tommorrow morning I'll tell your team leaders where you are to meet me at." Added Anko

the next morning later everyone was at a scary part of the leaf village forest gates as they call it the gates of the forest of death

"This place creeps me out." Said Sakura

"It should they call it the forest of death and soon your going to find out why." Said Anko "Alright before the test all of you are going to have to read over this form and then sign it." Added Anko

"What for?" Asked Naruto

"Some of you might not come back from this test alive." Said Anko

"And I have to get your premission for that risk otherwise it would be my responsibility now pass these out." Said Anko as she gave Naruto the fourms to pass out "the 1st thing you need to know is that this exam will test your survival skills the 44th battle training zon is the tower where you will go when you pass the test the test will be a everything goes battle to get your hands on these scrolls." Said Anko as she pulled out a white and a black scroll

"Both of them?" Said Kigiri

"Yes you will be fighting to get both a heaven and a earth scroll and also there will be no teams it will be a everybody for themselves match for these scrolls half of yall will have a earth scroll while the other half will try to go after the heaven scroll I'll hand over one kind of scroll to each person here and that's what yall will be fighting for and the first 8 people to show up at the tower in 5 days will pass the exam." Said Anko

"5 days out there what are we suppose to eat?" Asked Choji

"The forest is full of things to eat there's plenty to feed yall." Said Anko

"Yeah and there are man eating beast out there to." Said Kigiri

"So can we quit this exam because I really dont fell like doing this?" Asked Shikamaru

"Of coarse not in the middle of a fight you cant say sorry I quit well maybe you could but it's probadly going to get you killed." Said Anko "Now this will be a rule none of you are to look at the content of the scrolls until the test is completed." Added Anko

"What if the scroll flies open and you accidentally read it?" Asked Naruto

"You wouldn't want to read it now before I begin this test I have some advice dont die." Said Anko Seriously

"So this is a matter of getting both scrolls and even my teammates are my enemies it's just like Ibiki said all of them are my enemies." Thought Sasuke

"Well well if it isn't Miss Billboard Brow im surprised you lasted this long." Said Ino

"Your just jealous that im spending so much time with Sasuke that it's making you say ugly things and you was already ugly." Laughed Sakura

"BILLBOARD BROW!" Yelled Ino

"UGLY!" Yelled Sakura

"Wow why are they so cruel to each other." Said Choji nervously

"Who cares there's way more important stuff for me to think about." Said Shikamaru

"Oh hey Hinata what are you doing out here?" Asked Naruto

"Nothing I was just wondering after these chunin exams are over do you want to go get some ramen together with me." Said Hinata

"Sure I would love to." Said Naruto as he walked away

as everybody got there scrolls who in which Naruto got a heaven scroll and thanks to luck Sasuke and Sakura got heaven scrolls too

"Since everybody's received their scrolls go to your gate and wait there when the gates open the test will begin... alright so now we begin." Said Anko as all the gates started opening

"Alright now it's time for me to get my vengance on that uchiha." Said Gozu

"Ok well be there soon just in case you need some help." Said Guren

"Help I'll have him begging for mercy in no time." Said Gozu as they entered the forest of death

"Alright here we go." Said Naruto as he. Sasuke and Sakura entered the forest of death

"I dont like this place." Said Sakura as she looked around

"Come on there's nothing to be scared of." Said Naruto

"Well before we find any scrolls we need to make sure all 3 of ous has the same scroll." Said Sasuke as he saw Naruto and Sakura's scroll "good we have the same scrolls so lets split up to find the earth scroll and then we will meet again at the tower." Said Sasuke

"Ok." Said Naruto and Sakura as they left


End file.
